


Blue

by TheBreadstickClub



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreadstickClub/pseuds/TheBreadstickClub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the tumblr post: "The world is black and white, when you meet your soulmate it becomes colorful, and when they die it becomes black and white again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The day it happened, the sky was blue. It was a Saturday, the kind of Saturday where the flowers bloomed and kids ran around playing in the streets while their mothers made pies to leave on the windowsill. Bucky had woken to a soft yellow light streaming in from the window, it's rays warming his back. He had stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the bliss of not having anywhere to be before he finally got up to search for his husband, who had (surprisingly) not been there when he had woken. Bucky found Steve in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. The scrawny blond didn't look up when the other man entered the room, but smiled happily when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips kiss his cheek. He tilted his head back to look at the tall brunette behind him and chuckled when he received a soft kiss on the nose.  
"Morning darling, you sleep okay?"  
"I slept great, but I noticed you weren't there when I woke up. You feelin okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little weird."  
"What kind of weird, exactly?" Bucky's face became a mask of concern, and he started having flashbacks to the week before. Steve had never been the healthiest, but last week had been the worst in years, full of coughing fits and high fevers. Thankfully, he had gotten past whatever it was and seemed okay now.  
"Buck, I'm fine, it was just some chest pain. I think whatever I ate last night didn't agree with me is all."  
"Alright, if you're sure." The taller man noticed another cup on the counter and grinned. "Is that for me?"  
"Yeah, but we're out of creamer. Would you mind going to the store and grabbing more?"  
"Of course not! Let me get some clothes on and I'll walk down to the jiffy store on the corner." Bucky went and threw on a t-shirt and jeans, grabbing his wallet, cell phone, and shoes from beside the door before kissing Steve goodbye. "I'll be right back, promise."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Hey, grab me some heartburn pills while you're down there, it's hurting something awful."  
"Can do! Love you."  
"I love you too."  
Bucky headed out into the sunshine, waving at some neighbor kids before heading down the street. He looked around himself happily, enjoying the vibrant colors all around him. He would never stop loving colors. It used to be that he could only see in black, whites, and grays like everyone else, but after meeting Steve, his world lit up in an explosion of vibrancy. That's what had drawn the two men together in the first place, that color. After all, it meant you had found your soulmate, and wouldn't have to suffer through the blandness of a colorless life ever again. The first color he had had seen was blue, the color of Steve's eyes, and green, the color of the ugly shirt the kid had been wearing at the time. He still had that shirt, and sometimes Bucky would get it out from the closet and look at it fondly. He smiled at the memories and continued on his way, soon reaching his destination. A few minutes later found him holding a container of creamer while he stood in the medicine isle, trying to decide which pain-reliever would work best for Steve. That's when it happened. It started out slow at first, but he noticed all the same. His vision started getting blurred around the edges, color mixing with color and not making sense. Bucky frowned, not understanding what was happening. Did he need glasses or something? Maybe he was just getting old. But when the dreaded gray started creeping in where it shouldn't be, he knew. Oh god, he knew exactly. He dropped the creamer and ran out of the store as fast as he could, charging down the sidewalk in a blind panic as gray, black, and white started to fill his vision. "This isn't happening, oh god this can't be happening." He thought to himself as he ran up the walk to his house, already on the phone with 911 as he all but kicked in the front door. He frantically searched the house, screaming "Steve? Steve!" over and over until he heard a weak groan from the kitchen. He dropped his cell and sprinted into the other room, his heart stopping at what he saw. Steve was lying on the tiled floor, shuddering weakly and holding his chest. Bucky dropped to his knees beside him, panicking when he couldn't see the yellow of the daisies they kept in a pot by the sink. He gathered his small husband into his arms, desperately praying that help would get there soon. Steve coughed and grabbed Bucky's hand, eyes opening slightly as he stared up at the older man.  
"B-Bucky?"  
"Shhh, it's okay...you're gonna be okay."  
"I can't breathe Buck...I'm scared."  
"Everything's going to be okay, just hold on for a few more seconds." He felt like screaming as the colors faded faster and faster, knowing what was coming but unable to do anything about it.  
"Bucky?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I....I love you."  
"I love you too, I love you so, so much....but this isn't the end punk, you're not gonna let go so quick. I've got you." His heart dropped when the rest of the color faded, his last vision of vibrancy before the world turned bland once more was the blueness of Steve's eyes before they closed one last time. The small body in his arms gave one more heaving shudder before it lay still, just as he heard people running into the home. The paramedics had to pry the man from his husband's hands, trying not to cry themselves as Bucky sobbed and pleaded for "Steve, please come back, don't do this Stevie, please, please!" It would later be found out that the sickly young man had had a clogged valve in his heart, which had caused the heart attack that took him down. The doctor assured Bucky it was neither of the two's fault, just an unhappy coincidence. "These things happen," he had said, "nothing you could've done. Happens all the time." He earned himself a split lip for that one.  
The day after it happened, the sky was gray. It was gray everyday after as well, not that Bucky ever noticed. He was still too busy remembering that one shade of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fic! Sorry for this sad trash, my friend likes angst. Thanks for reading!


End file.
